Aladhos Drake
Aladhos Drake is a male human fighter in the Emeron campaign. Background Aladhos Drake was born in Emeron City and joined the royal army. He distinguished himself in battle against barbarians from the Plains of Galmar eventually rising high in the ranks and assigned to duty in Castle Finarte. One day he was noticed by King Koris Woodbridge who was impressed with his scrupulous dedication to his duty. After that King Koris often requested that Aladhos be assigned to castle duty and he enjoyed speaking with the man and getting to know him. In 1158, the ruler of the royal estate of Kehak, Dame Shasa Moore, died without an heir. King Koris offered a knighthood and the position to Aladhos stating that he needed good, dedicated men in positions of power. Humbled, Aladhos accepted and was named a Royal Knight. Sir Aladhos immediately began compiling reports on some of the reputed activities of his neighboring nobles, many of which he found objectionable. He had intended to provide a full report to King Koris, but unfortunately he was unable to as the king died on 14th of Unicorn, 1159. History After the death of King Koris, all royal vassals were called to Emeron City to swear fealty to his daughter, Joycie Woodbridge. Dutifully, Sir Aladhos rode to the capital. On the 22nd of Griffon, 1159, while Sir Aladhos was in the capital, there was an explosion upon the top of Strade Hall when a trio of individuals magically transported there to summon and destroy the avatar of Yotia. The destruction was immense. Two days later the Crown accused Duchess Sybeth Talsar and her heir, Dame Malia Waerblue of being involved. Queen Joycie Woodbridge stripped Sybeth of her title and named her husband Geoffry Ravenut to replace her as Duke of Emeron. Sybeth and Malia were sentenced to death and imprisoned while arrangements were made for a public execution. Aladhos was troubled by the arrest of Sybeth and Malia. He was acquainted with both women and they had good reputations. He secretly met with Sir Imlott Ebberholt, Sir Arocan Gialiadin II, Sir Reyny Indsott, and Sir Lazrith, as well as the Great White Wizard Dillman discuss the matter. They ultimately decided that the corruption of the Royal court would take more time to root out than poor Sybeth and Malia would have, and resolved to break them out of the dungeons. On the 28th of Griffon the group did just that, effecting a jailbreak from the dungeons of Castle Finarte and escaping the city. They agreed that they would need allies to successfully identify and destroy the corruption of the crown and agreed to split up to search for those allies. Sir Aladhos agreed to travel to Rupmon to make contact with Lord Arryn Mesym, Lord Jeoffrey Cadutrum and Dame Mildan Brinnon. It was agreed that he should avoid the unpredictable Duke Joal Abare at first. Private Life Aladhos was married as a younger man to a woman he met in Emeron City named Korenna. Unfortunately she died after only two years before they had any children together. He remained single for many years afterwards until he met and fell in love with Florien in 1150. They married a year later and had their first daughter in 1152. Personality and Abilities Sir Aladhos is a noble and scrupulous soldier who takes his duties very seriously. Though no great political mastermind he is a capable tactician on the field of battle and none can seriously doubt his dedication to the realm. Aladhos is a capable warrior and officer who is still surprisingly strong and nimble despite the fact that he is in his mid forties. The Drake crest is a purple Ermine Spot. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles